Another Goodfellow?
by ninja princess LW
Summary: This takes place during 'The Lost Prince' so if you have not read it DO NOT READ THIS STORY! After Ash and Meghan had a child Puck had a child with a summer fey. The girl is exactly like her father. As she joins Ethan's quest will she find that she has been cursed with her father's curse of falling in love with the wrong person? How will this effect her and the quest?...


**Hey guys, new story:)**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'THE LOST PRINCE' DO NOT CONTINUE READING!**

**Well Cassy is Puck's daughter. Some time after Puck helped Ash get his soul he fell in love with a summer faery who is now (sadly) dead. She died during child birth with Cassy. She is just as rebellious as Puck. She has dark brown curly hair and green eyes (like Puck's).**

* * *

****I watched as the Iron Prince landed on the ground. His big bug thing, that I came to know as a glider, crawled off of his back and went to the tree across from the one I was sitting on. To my surprise two more people came down after him, humans. What was he thinking bringing humans into goblin territory. The prince drew his sword as some rustling came from in front of them.

"Forgot to tell you," he said, "this place is normally unoccupied, but it is right in the middle of goblin territory. So, we might run into a few locals who won't be happy to see us. Nothing you can't handle, right?"

The other boy said something back but I was so distracted trying not to laugh that I didn't catch on to it. Suddenly a spear hit the tree inches from my face. I turned back to the prince and his friends, finding that they were deep in a fight. The girl had one of the sticks from the human boy holding it as if it were her life line. I whistled to try and catch their attention but that only distracted the girl. As she was distracted the chief goblin hit her in the knee causing her to fall. Before I could do anything the little metal rat, Razor, was attacking him.

"Bad goblin!" the gremlin howled, clinging like a leech to the chief. "Not hurt pretty girl! Bad!" he said biting the goblins ear. I smirked and jumped down from the tree. I pulled out my dagger and walked up behind the goblin. He threw the metal beast off of him. I tapped the goblin on the shoulder as he raised his club.

"Excuse me," I said trying to sound innocent hiding my dagger behind my back. The goblin turned around and swung at me but I easily dodged, jumping around him. "It's not nice to hit a girl, especially when she's down," I said coming up behind him. I placed my dagger to his throat, causing him to freeze. "Next time pick on somebody your own size," I said before running my dagger clean through his neck. His head fell from his shoulders falling on the floor right before his body did the same.

The girl was starring at me when I turned back to her, I smiled. She smiled back. I held my hand out to her and she took it. Before I could pull her up I found a sword inches from my throat. It was the princes sword. I instinctively let go of the girl, backing up.

"Ethan!" Keirran called not taking his eyes off of me, "Ethan! It's over!"

The other boy stopped hitting a goblin and looked up at us. I stopped backing up as Ethan came up to me and pointed his stick at me.

"If you want to keep that stick of yours you should really consider getting it out of my face," I said placing one of my dad's famous smirks on my lips. The boy didn't move his stick, not until he saw the girl having trouble getting up. He moved away to go help her, but Keirran stayed. He took a step forward and I stepped back running into a tree. I cringed as I felt the heat of the iron on my neck.

"Keirran, she saved my life," the girl said coming up behind the prince, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, for that by the way," the girl smiled at me. Ethan and Keirran both hardened their gazes waiting to see my reaction.

"No need to put yourself in my debt," I smirked putting my hands up. "I do this kind of thing everyday, no debt needed."

"You won't make her stay in your debt," Ethan said looking at me in curiosity.

"Isn't that what I just said?" I asked rolling my eyes. Keirran gaze softened, if even just the tiniest bit.

"Why?" Ethan asked. I grimaced as the sword came closer to my throat.

"Because, that's not how I do things," I said as I glared at the prince, "though I would really appreciate it if the princeling here would take his sword away from my neck before I start to blister." Ethan put his hand on Keirran's other shoulder, nodding. The Iron Prince put his sword away and I started rubbing my neck. "That wasn't so hard, now was it, your ironness?" I smirked.

"I'm Kenzie," the girl prompted cheerfully as she held her hand out. I took it, "Well Mackenzie St. James but just call me Kenzie."

"Cassy," I said shaking her hand, "Well actually Cassandra Goodfellow, but don't ever call me that, just Cassy."

"Goodfellow?" Ethan asked looking at me weirdly.

"Yup, which does mean that my father is Robin Goodfellow, or Puck, the summer jokester and Oberon's right hand man," I explained rolling my eyes.

"But doesn't he have red hair?" Keirran asked turning his head.

"I have my mom's hair, my dad's eyes," I said pointing to my eyes. Keirran rolled his eyes and started walking. I walking silently for a minute before jogging up to him and asking, "So where are we headed?"

"Some place in Maryland," the prince said not looking at me.

"Ahhhh, the goblin market," I said putting my hands in my pockets. "That sword of your really hurts," I said deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "sorry about that, I thought you were a threat, you know trying to drag us back to the Iron Court."

"Me," I laughed, "no no I'm one hundred percent summer I can't step foot in the realm without burning."

"Oh," he said. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the trod. Keirran walked in first, than Ethan and Kenzie, and lastly me.

I let the light consume me.

* * *

**Well what did you think?**

**I will not write anymore until you guess tell me what you think.**

**Should I continue this story or delete it?**

**In other words REVIEW!**


End file.
